Two Paths, One Road
by Luster Cross
Summary: Two female bladers with different backstories and lifestyles meet each other at a small beyblade tournament held in the Greek Island of Santorini. With their own ambitions to move on forward as bladers, what will happen as they battle against each other in final round. Will the match satisfy one female blader or the other female blader realizes something about her final opponent?
1. I: Just Two Female Bladers

**I: Just Two Female Bladers**

" _Who would've thought that being a blader will bring so much attention?"_ she asked to herself.

A slight smile appeared on her face as she stared directly towards her opponent with those dark brown colored eyes. The sound of metal clashing against each and small sparks brought much excitement for the female teenager. As the two beyblades continued hitting each repeatedly, a pair of light brown colored eyes glared at the confident blader that stood across from him. He never thought that his opponent was even a slightly above decent blader despite her dainty like appearance. His medium brown colored eyes stare directly down towards the dish as he watched as the monochrome colored beyblade reflected off his attacks. The other bladers that circled around him saw how tense he looked as he tried to command his beyblade keep on attacking.

The female blader that stood across from him twirled a single strand of her honey blonde colored, much to her opponent's disinterest. She didn't seem to pay much attention what her beyblade was doing as it continuously defended itself. In reality, she was aware with what her opponent's beyblade was doing as its movements were predictable and in repeated constantly. It was similar to that of a chorus of a song, but it doesn't progress in between giving that boring feeling. As she released her finger that twirled that strand of hair, her mocha brown colored eyes stared directly towards her opponent all of the sudden.

The male blader yelled, "Pay attention to the damn battle Dalia!"

"How can I if this performance is getting quite dull Alessandro?" wondered the female blader.

Alessandro clenched his teeth together as he thought as he was about to grind them against each other. His opponent appeared to have anger problems, much to the female blader's discontent. Dalia saw how serious he acted during the bey match since it was an official tournament match. Those dark brown almost black colored eyes shifted down as she watched as the two beyblades continued the match. Her beyblade Treble Columba continued to defend itself the incoming attacks from Alessandro's beyblade. The crowd cheered on for the female blader, which caused a smile to form. Hearing the cheers of delight from the audience themselves.

Dalia commented, "It seems that the audience is in my favor and they will expect a grand spectacle soon enough."

"Don't get cocky there missy because you're just all talk," retorted Alessandro.

She then asked, "Am I really?"

As the Italian blader managed to hear that comment, he looked down directly towards the dish and his beyblade was spinning slower than ever. Dalia smiled lightly as she placed her hands around her waist. The Treble Columba wielder wasn't all talk during her battles as she brought some truth in regards to the simple remarks she threw at her opponents. It was a common tactic to throw off opponents who are especially hotheaded. Alessandro was a prime example of such a blader. He often threw out yells and retorts, which failed on his part. The Greek-Argentine blader thought about having an interesting match, but that didn't seem to be the case. For a semifinal match, it fell flat for the Columba user's expectations.

Treble Columba guarded itself from one more forceful attack from Torrential Hydrus until the viridian and cardinal red colored beyblade stopped spinning completely. The loud cheers burst out once more as a smile appeared on the sixteen year old's face. Another win felt satisfying despite the overall battle and the idea that she was able to move on to the next round. As Alessandro picked up his beyblade from the dish, the older Italian blader scoffed as he thought that Dalia won the match out of pure luck. He glared directly at the winner of the first semifinal match, which caught Dalia's attention. She didn't say much to him in regards to the match and she noticed that the Italian blader's was approachable when it came to congratulation bladers.

From the break room inside the stadium, a pair of amber colored eyes looked directly at the television screen in front of her. The play by plays were shown from the first semifinal match as it caught the attention of the semifinalist blader. Seeing the way that the Dalia girl was able to pull off a successful match sparked an interest for the other female blader. As she stood up once more, the female blader glanced over at the blader that was in the same room as her. He had that feral like expression on his face, which made the Eurasian blader sigh to herself. Knowing that she had made it this far in tournament, a crazy-looking blader wasn't going to stop her.

"Don't think that you're going to make it out of this semifinal battle," commented the ferocious-looking blader.

Ninel replied, "To be honest, that is a strange way of scaring people off. We will see who is capable of making it to the finals."

With that, the sixteen year old female blader walked away from her semifinal opponent. He walked through another exit that would lead him to the beystadium. The next match was about to begin and it wasn't worth being late to. Ninel even knew that and to be one step closer to the finals was definitely an accomplishment. Traveling around the world and battling against strong bladers was considered to be fun for most part for the Russian-Burmese blader. That even meant using her travels and battles to gain more experience not just for herself, but for her partner Ocean Delphin. Seeing the rise of bladers and tournaments being hosted wasn't much of a surprise. Bladers from around the world have seen the famous battle between Gingka Hagane and Ryuga during the Battle Bladers finals. It brought motivation for new and current bladers to work their hardest to be successful as them.

Ninel smiled to herself as she continued walking down the halls of the large stadium. At that moment, the sixteen year old blader felt someone touching against her shoulder as it made contact. Her amber colored eyes stared directly at another female blader, who stood on the opposite side of the same hallway. The girl was more or less around her age but she appeared to be shorter than the Eurasian blader by a couple of inches. Her honey blonde hair fell across near her elbows, but it was straight and loose. Seeing on her head was a pair of treble clef note hair pins that held one of the bangs.

"I'm sorry if I bumped into you like that," said the blonde haired blader.

Ninel commented, "No harm was done, so it's alright."

The other female blader replied, "That's good to know and I wish to you the best of luck during your semifinal match. Hope that we get to meet in the finals."

Those were the nice words that the first finalist gave the Eurasian blader before heading off once more. It seemed that she had a reason to win her semifinal match against Aindrea, the feral-looking Greek blader that was able to make up to this point. She had seen the way he had battle against his opponents during the duration of the tournament here on the island of Santorini. It wasn't a surprise that the way he intimidated his opponents was through shredding beyblades with his beyblade, Malice Deinos. Ninel could understand why the bladers feared Aindrea during this tournament. It was likely that he was going to win once more, much to the others and their disdain towards him. Upon her arrival, a devil grin appeared on the amaranth purple haired blader's face as he stared directly at her.

"You seem rather calm about this battle huh. Most of my opponents usually paralyzed with fear when they face the likes of me," stated Aindrea.

Ninel said, "Like I told you in the break room, your way of scaring bladers is rather strange and don't think that your mind games will lure my so-called demise."

With that, the amaranth haired blader pulled out his beyblade, which was primarily a charcoal black colored beyblade with magenta and yellow edges. Her amber colored eyes focused on the razor sharp protruding edges that formed the Malice fusion wheel. Her opponent was rather interesting, but she shouldn't lower her guard considering how agile and forceful the beyblade was. Seeing the end results wasn't a pretty sight, but Ninel knew that psychological warfare was the way to play around with a mind like his. She simply pulled out Ocean Delphin from the left holster in which the beyblade was always safely secured into. The action repeated once more as the Eurasian blader took out the turquoise colored launcher she utilizes with her beyblade.

From the break room, Dalia noticed how calm the reddish-brown haired blader looked in regards of having Aindrea as her opponent. The Treble Columba showed an apparent interest in the traveling blader that participated in this tournament. Nobody really knew much about her strength on the dish or her reputation as a blader. It was rare indeed, but the crowd themselves aren't fond of the random foreigners trying to dominate the competition this year. Despite being in born in a different continent, people always recognized Dalia as she a daughter of people who were involved in the music industry. Everyone thought that the blonde haired Argentine-Greek teenager also had the same talent, but it didn't seem that way for now. As blader, it was even difficult for her to make a name for herself without her family's upbringings.

This tournament had been a good opportunity for her to demonstrate her strength and the bond she had with her Treble Columba. Making it all the way to the finals always felt like an accomplishment at first, but the bladers that she battled against the finals were rather boring. Winning tournaments usually brought that sensation of pride and excitement, but obtaining such easy wins all the way in the end lacked that excitement. Her mocha brown colored eyes looked up at the match between Aindrea and that Ninel girl. It already started and she noticed how calm the female Eurasian blader looked. She hasn't sunk into the malicious and crude comments the Malice Deinos wielder made.

" _Most bladers would cower in fear from the likes of a blader like Aindrea, but that Ninel girl shrugged it off like it was nothing. That is rather impressive and she may be one of those kind of bladers that will provide a challenge,"_ said Dalia in her thoughts.

Back in the field, Ninel stood there as she watched her Delphin guarding itself from Deinos' attacks. The tri-colored attack-type beyblade attempted to make its efforts in trying to shred the elegant blue colored beyblade that continued to spin. His olive green colored eyes looked directly at the Eurasian opponent with another one of his terrifying glares. Her eyebrow furrowed as her eyes stared directly at him.

Aindrea commented, "You're one of the few bladers that I have seen that haven't been under the pressure. Rather impressive I admit, but you realize that you can't escape forever right."

"Who says that I am desperate to escape from your Deinos' attacks?" simply asked Ninel.

His eyebrow furrowed in confusion after the question that the Eurasian blader made. The amaranth purple haired teenager would never thought that his opponent was trying to confuse him during the entire match. As the sound of clenching teeth was heard, his right hand began to form into a fist and his hand began to tremble all of the sudden. Aindrea felt manipulated by the mahogany haired blader's warfare and thought that her beyblade shouldn't make it here unscratched. Watching as the devilish-looking Greek blader try to command his beyblade to attack on with full force, a smirk formed on the sixteen year old face. It felt wrong for engaging in psychological warfare with a devilish blader, but she had her reason why she wanted to go to finals.

At that moment, Ocean Delphin smashed and slammed against Malice Deinos at angle instead of directly at the beyblade. Despite the sharp protruded edges of its fusion wheel, Ninel thought about how simple the spin track was as there wasn't any line of defense to bounce it off. It was rather smart to find weak points and use that to the advantage. The crowds were rather impressed this time around as they saw how Ninel tried to dominate the match from the get go. Aindrea showed no remorse towards the bladers that he had defeated and never gave any opportunity for those bladers to attack back proper. The second semifinal match was rather a game changer for the tournament itself. Knowing that the Malice Deinos user was the contender for winning this tournament, Ninel proved that not all contenders are the best bladers.

The endgame was rather simple as the tri-colored beyblade that the older Greek blader utilized stopped spinning completely. Seeing the jet black colored beyblade stop spinning completely was a relief. Those bladers who battled against Aindrea prior to the second semifinal match were stunned at the moment. The feral blader from Santorini lost against a foreigner that outsmarted him during the entire tournament. He simply picked up his beyblade from the dish at that moment before those olive green colored eyes looked straight at Ninel.

"You were just lucky this time around, but the next time that we battle… You will never see the light of day ever again," he simply said to her.

* * *

 **This ends the first part of Two Paths, One Road. Yes this story is rather going to be short as I don't want to end up writing a 4000+ word one-shot. Meeting My Best Friend is a prequel to Candy-Coated Marshmallows as this the story of how Ninel meets Dalia. For those who don't know, Dalia used to be known as Dahlia Puente is a revamped version of her. She is different from her first version of her, which I haven't used her around 2012-2013. She is a renewed version of the original with some tweaks physically but has major changes in her beyblade of choice and her character bio (along with her nationality and ethnicity). As for Aindrea, he will be back of course as he plays an important part for a new story… Yes a new story, but how will this go? I can't spoil the details of course. For now, read and review.**


	2. II: A New Friend?

**II: A New Friend?**

After that second semifinal match, Ninel picked up her Ocean Delphin bey and held it up high. She felt proud of course as she was going to be battling in the finals. Her opponent, Dalia Puente seemed to be a blader that came from a prestigious family. The way the people cheered her on during the matches that she battled in was indeed incredible. On top of that, the sixteen year old Columba user was one of the other bladers that were favorites of winning this entire tournament. With Aindrea out of the tournament, Ninel would never thought that the tournament's final match would be a battle between two female bladers.

At the same moment, her amber colored eyes shifted towards the front of her. The dainty-looking blader entered in the break room. A smile slowly formed on the Eurasian's face as she saw Dalia walking into the room. The Treble Columba user smiled back as she sat down right next to the Ocean Delphin user. Her dark brown colored eyes looked over at the beautiful and vibrant blue and aquamarine colored beyblade that Ninel used.

"Is that an Ocean Delphin beyblade you got there?" asked Dalia of all of the sudden.

Ninel looked down at her bey for the moment and said, "Yes it is and it was originally known as Sea Delphin when I first used it."

"It's indeed such a beautiful beyblade you got there Ninel. Seeing you battle alongside with your bey creates such a melodious song," commented the Treble Columba user.

The reddish-brown haired blader gently scratched her forehead in confusion as she attempted to process Dalia's intriguing compliment into her head. It wasn't a surprise that her next opponent looked rather proper looking, but her description of a beybattle was worth that sudden head scratch. Dalia noticed how confused the Eurasian blader looked after that sincere compliment she made. She felt certain that Ninel didn't understand the context of her comment that she made.

Dalia stated, "What I am trying to say to say is that you and Ocean Delphin make an great team during the beybattles you were in."

"Ah… That makes what you said earlier very clear now. You must me a person that enjoys comparing beybattles to parts of a song," replied Ninel.

The blonde haired bi-racial blader said, "Yes it does and I guess that is what I get as my family is involved in the music industry."

Ninel was rather surprised that her final round opponent had family in the music business. She would have thought that Dalia would some sort of beyblading idol or something like that. The Treble Columba user was just another blader that had the ambition to win this tournament like any other blader. Plus, the sixteen year old Eurasian blader was curious to know how her opponent battled on the dish. She may have paid attention to almost all the battles from the tournament, but there were moments were some bladers don't necessarily give it their all. From Dalia, the Ocean Delphin's owner wanted to see more of how Treble Columba battled on the dish. From there, the Russian-Burmese teenager stood up from where she sat before looking at Dalia once more.

One more battle to go until a winner is determined for this tournament. There was no way that she was going easy on Dalia as she wanted to win this tournament. Ninel just hoped that her final round opponent can provide an intense match. She immediately raised her right hand up towards Dalia. Her mocha colored eyes looked over at Ninel's hand for a moment before she raised her right hand all. She held onto the other sixteen year old's blader's hand as she thought

"May the best blader win Dalia," said Ninel.

Dalia commented, "That sounds fair enough and I can anticipate a great battle from you Ninel."

Both girls shook each other's hands as that moment. A smile formed from Ninel's face before she took those first step out of the break room. With one more match to go, the Russian-Burmese blader knew that going easy on Dalia wasn't going to happen. She was her opponent and she was one of the many bladers that wanted to win the tournament. The Ocean Delphin user walked out of the break room and into the hallway that led into the stadium. As Dalia watched the Eurasian-looking blader leave the hallway, she dug into her holster and took out her beyblade Treble Columba. She held the black and white colored beyblade into her right hand and thought about the upcoming match.

So many so-called strong bladers that she had faced during this tournament, it was rather hard for the Argentine-Greek blader to even smile during her battle. Seeing Ninel battle against Aindrea was rather interesting as she was unaffected to the Malice Deinos user's taunts and insults. She was aware on how the feral-looking blader acted towards his opponent and Ninel shrugged it off like it was nothing. Dalia could admit at that moment that the Ocean Delphin user was likely one of the strongest bladers that was participating in this tournament. The crowd had a different about Ninel as she was a blader that wasn't from around here and her strength as a blader was rather not known. Some believed that the Eurasian blader wanted the bladers from the European Union to notice her as blader.

To be honest, Dalia wasn't sure in regards to what Ninel's intentions was for entering this tournament. Either way, it was her time was nearly up and she had to leave for her final match. Making it to the final round was nice, but she knew that winning this tournament would make her smile. She took her first steps out of the break room and towards the stadium. There was no turning back at this point. A small smile appeared on her face as she continued walking down the hallway. Upon her arrival, those dark brown colored eyes stared into Ninel's amber colored eyes. Both girls stood on opposite of dish at this point as there is one more battle to go. She immediately reached for the holsters that were attached from her belt. From there, she pulled out her beyblade and revealed it to Ninel.

"I am curious to know how will you be able to defeat my Treble Columba," said Dalia.

Her amber colored eyes stared directly at Dalia's beyblade to get a better look at it and saw how elegant it looked. Not a surprise that an elegant-looking blader would have such a beautiful beyblade in her possession. Ninel took out Ocean Delphin from it's holster and she also took out her sapphire blue colored launcher that was attached to her belt. Dalia repeated the same actions as she removed her navy blue colored launcher she had attached to her chain belt. Both girls placed their beyblades into their respective launchers and aimed them towards the center of dish.

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"Go Shoot!" yelled the two bladers.

As the two girls launched their beyblades towards the center of dish. Cheers roared for Dalia as both beyblades clashed against each other. The reddish-brown haired blader heard the loud "Dalia" chants from the crowds. It wasn't much of a surprise that the Argentine-Greek blader had her fans supporting her. Was that going to be a challenge for the Eurasian blader? That depended of course as the beyblades were the ones battling against each other. Her amber colored eyes looked down at the dish and saw that Treble Columba managed to make towards the center of the dish. Her beyblade spun around the dish despite the fact that Dalia's beyblade was able to make it towards the center of the dish.

Commanding Ocean Delphin to attack Treble Columba was rather predictable as it was likely that Dalia probably knew a way to counter it. Ninel could admit that the blonde haired teenager was rather skillful as a blader. As she watched the black and white colored beyblade spinning on the dish, the mahogany haired Eurasian blader noticed how the defense-type beyblade spun there. The way that the Treble Columba spins was in intervals of three, which was rather unique. There are small pauses in between every three spins, which gave it a chance for an opening. Ninel wasn't sure if Dalia was aware of the fact that her beyblade easily provided an opening based on its spin pattern. After that third spin, a smile formed on the Russian-Burmese blader's face.

"Attack now Delphin!" commanded Ninel.

Dalia muttered under her breath, "How did she know?"

The blonde haired bi-racial blader watched as Ocean Delphin launched an attack on Treble Columba. The monochrome beyblade that spun from the center moved away from the center of the dish and it circled around the dish. Her mocha colored eyes looked directly towards Ninel as she saw a confident grin on her face. Dalia didn't expect that Ninel to be that formidable as a blader.

" _The way that Ninel was able to figure out Columba's spin pattern that quickly was rather impressive I admit. She is definitely brings that certain appeal to make this final battle worth having fun with,"_ she said in her thoughts.

Treble Columba and Ocean Delphin returned back to clashing against one another once again. The crowds were rather attentive as they watched the battle between both female bladers. Even though Ninel was considered to be a foreigner in this tournament, it seemed that she was able to capture the attention of the crowds. It wasn't every day that two female bladers are battling it out during the finals of a small tournament. Dalia even knew that and she knew that going easy wasn't an option for this battle. Seeing the way that her opponent battled, the blonde haired teenager knew that she had to be better than Ninel to win it all.

"I admit that you're a blader that knows how to bring a nice rhythm to this battle, but that is not enough for you take this win," commented Dalia.

Ninel said, "No surprised there I have to say and I want to see more from Treble Columba."

"Look for yourself," the Argentine-Greek blader replied back.

From the comment that her opponent has made, Ninel looked down towards the dish just to see Ocean Delphin trying to be pushed out of the stadium. This time around, the defense-type beyblade wanted to regain its spot back. That of course was the center of the beydish and it seemed that Dalia had some surprised up her sleeves of course. The Eurasian blader began twirling the string of the green jade beaded necklace she wore around her neck. Watching as Ocean Delphin take each hit from Treble Columba was rather crucial. Underestimating Dalia wasn't exactly the smartest decision and she knew that wasting time wasn't a solution. Either way, there was still a sudden thrill from the battle that brought excitement for her. As her amber colored eyes watched the one beyblade that was being overpowered by, Ninel knew that there was always a way to get out of the situation.

Treble Columba was quite the speedy beyblade that was here and it was a sign that Dalia's launches were rather swift and powerful. Dalia had to utilize the speed of its spin as an advantage for this match. Most of the beyblades that her Columba bey had dealt with couldn't catch up with it. With Ninel's beyblade, both the stamina-type beyblade and the defense-type beyblade were in par based on their speed. The tides have turned once more as the two beyblades continued clashing against each other's fusion wheels. Back to square one once again as both beyblades continued hitting against each other with either side not giving in. It showed that both bladers had their ambitions to win this match and the entire tournament overall. From the dark hallways of the stadium, Aindrea watched the battle between the two female bladers. Knowing he had already lost his chance in the finals, he seemed to be rather impressed by Ninel's diligence and alertness during the entire match.

The Malice Deinos user thought to himself, _"Even when she is battling against stronger bladers, she always seems to know how to get back on her feet."_

As the match continued on, both girls watched both their beyblades spinning slowly. Both bladers had been able to able to make it that far with beyblades that continued spinning and attacking like it was no tomorrow. Even their beyblades showed that they were able to move forward with the match without any problems along the way. A smile crept from Dalia's face as she thought about how much she had gotten into to make it that far. She would've never expected to meet a blader like Ninel in this tournament. The thought of having an easy win for this tournament disappeared. It felt nice to battle against a passionate blader and have such a marvelous battle into the end.

Ninel saw the smile on Dalia's face and realized that this match brought up to her expectation. She had never seen a blader like Dalia to be rather strong and attentive. From the other battles that the Treble Columba user had battled in, there was that constant frown on her face. It had been difficult finding strong bladers to battle against. Of course none of these bladers were on the same level as that Ginga Hagane fellow, but the Eurasian blader seemed to understand that. With the number of self-proclaimed "Number One" or "The Strongest" bladers, a vast majority of them don't usually lead to their expectations.

"Delphin! Aquatic Crush!" yelled Ninel.

Dalia commanded, "Treble Columba! Sound Burst!"

Immediately, Ocean Delphin's beyblade glowed a vibrant sapphire blue hue as an aquamarine colored dolphin was summoned. A similar glow formed by Treble Columba's beyblade and a white colored dove was summoned. Delphin's spirit creates a pool of water surrounding the dish while Columba's spirit began flapping its wings. Water began pulling and forming into multiple small sphere of water from Ocean Delphin's gravitational control of the water. Bursts of sound and bullets of water clashed against each other at fast pace. It created a huge impact and a cloak of smoke covered the entire arena. Both female bladers shielded their eyes from it. The spectators looked amongst each other as they wondered who might have won this tournament.

Fortunately the smoke that surrounded the beydish cleared up and both bladers saw the cracks that were created on the dish itself. As for the two beyblade that were supposed to be spinning, both Treble Columba and Ocean Delphin laid there motionless on the nearly destroyed dish. Both female bladers were shocked at the end results of their beymatch. Neither of them thought their beyblade's special moves would cause them a simple tie. The Greek Blader DJ was just as stunned as he saw the two beyblades not moving at all.

"This is the first time in Great Race Tournament that a final beybattle has ended in a tie! Since that is the case, the winners of the Great Race Tournament are Dalia Puente and Ninel Bychkov!" exclaimed the Greek Blader DJ.

The crowds cheered for the two winners of the tournament. Ninel heard her name being cheered amongst the people who initially despised her. She wasn't sure what she had done that made these people change their opinion on her. The reddish-brown haired blader reached up to the dish and picked up Ocean Delphin. Despite the fact that the tournament finals ended up being in a tie, Ninel still won this match in a way. As she was about to put away the tri-colored beyblade back into its holster, her amber colored eyes shifted towards Dalia. The sixteen year old Argentine-Greek blader picked up her Treble Columba beyblade. A tie wasn't expected for this final match, but Dalia thought it was better than losing. Battling against Ninel reassured her that there were actual bladers that were considered to be strong. It's not always easy to find those kind of bladers.

She shifted her mocha colored eyes and saw that Eurasian blader was looking at her. How the match ended up was unexpected, but Dalia was grateful to meet such a noteworthy blader during this tournament. Both girls immediately shook each other hands all of the sudden. Their smiles gleamed as the cheers grew louder for the two girls.

"Thank you for this wonderful match Dalia and I am glad that I was able to meet a blader like you," commented Ninel.

Dalia responded back, "I can say that this match was rather suspenseful as it basically anyone's match. Even with a tie, I was able to enjoy this match and you're an exceptional blader there Ninel."

"That goes the same about you as well. I hope we meet again one day Dalia," said the Ocean Delphin user.

"I hope so too and I want a rematch against you when we see each other again," replied the blonde haired teenager.

Three days have passed since the end of the Great Race Tournament and Ninel was off to her next location. The Ocean Delphin wielder was sad that she was leaving Santorini as she had such a great time. Strange enough, the sixteen year old Eurasian wasn't exactly alone this time. She and Dalia eventually saw each other the next day a local Greek restaurant on the island. Both girls didn't even mention the rematch and decided to catch up. That eventually led to Dalia suggesting that the two of them traveling together as they were leaving the island the same day. Ninel told the Treble Columba user that she needed two days to think about it.

Today being the third day, the Ocean Delphin user wasn't going to leave Greece on her own. Dalia ran towards Ninel and dragged her by the hand towards the sidewalk. Traveling with Dalia was something new and it didn't seem to be a bad idea in regards to what sort of adventures the two of them were going to have. From the two paths that the two female bladers had took, it led to a road that the two of them were going to travel together.

* * *

 **That ends the second and last chapter of Two Paths, One Road. Yes I feel horrible that this story has come to an end, but then again there will be more stories based on their journey to meet more strong bladers along the way. For now, read and review.**


End file.
